Beating Hearts Revival
by RandomObliquity
Summary: Two years after the events of Phantom Planet and the Disasteroid. Life in Amity Park goes on as normal as it normally does until a tragic incident occurs, triggering a chain of events in it's wake. (This is a complete rework/rewriting of Beating Hearts)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - A Glum Beginning**

Two years after the events of Phantom Planet and the Disasteroid incident.  
Eighteen year old Danny and Sam are leaving the school building along with a mass of noisy teens for the very last time.

"I gotta tell you Sam, there were times when I felt like high school would never end." Danny yelled slightly in Sam's direction in order to be heard in all the commotion surrounding them.

"You mean during Mr. Lancer's _"enthusiastic"_ graduation speech?" said Sam with a smirk as she slightly nudged Danny in the sides with her elbow.

"Heh, you can say that again. But I really mean it. I feel like a weight has been lifted and that life is just now starting." Danny replied as he took hold of Sam's hand.

"You know, I am going to miss all of this" said Sam.

"Really?" asked Danny as he slightly raised his eyebrow.

"Well… kind of" smirked Sam "in a weird way"

They had already exited the school grounds and walked quite a bit without really realizing it. They stood at a crossroad. A crossroad that had become very familiar to them as a year prior Sam and her family had moved. This had sadly meant the discontinuation of their usual shtick of walking together. It was time to go their separate ways for the day.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow?" said Sam

"Tomorrow? Don't you want to celebrate? We'll meet up with Tucker and…"

"Sorry Danny, I wish I could but I really can't, I'm supposed to be meeting with the tutor that will be preparing me for the university entry exams this summer." informed Sam as she cut him off.

"Oh… bummer. Guess that tomorrow it is then." said Danny as he scratched the back of his neck and averted his gaze from her.  
Sam leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's a promise" She said as she let go of his hand and headed home. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said again as she waved at him. Danny smiled and waved back at her before turning around and heading home himself. Moments later the skies darkened as storm clouds amassed almost abnormally fast. A heavy rain came pouring down. By the time Danny arrived at his front door he was drenched from head to toe. He shook himself off a bit and entered the house. He looked back outside.

*Man, it doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere today* he thought to himself as the rain really didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon.  
Danny went into the kitchen to grab something to munch on as he was feeling hungry but not enough to have a whole meal at the moment. As he stepped into the kitchen, he immediately noticed his dad scrambling around the fridge and cupboards almost as if in desperation. Danny took a few more steps in his direction before attempting to get his attention.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

Jack quickly turned around only to see his son completely wet, dripping and getting water on the kitchen floor.

"SON, what has happened?" half screamed Jack as he grabbed Danny by the shoulders with a worried questioning look in his eyes. Danny took a quick look at himself and replied:

"Oh, this? It's nothing. Just some rain storm came out of nowhere. I'll go dry myself off in a bit."

"Huh? What are you talking about boy?"

"Ummm… what are you talking about?" Danny asked confused.

"You don't know? It's TERRIBLE, a CATASTROPHY I tell you!" yelled Jack as he shook Danny.

"What? What is it dad?" Danny asked worried as he got ready to transform into his ghost form to address the issues.

"The fudge… It's all GONE!" Jack yelled as he moved out of the way to reveal the fridge containing nothing but empty fudge packages. "What kind of monster is so twisted as to not only eat my precious fudge supply but to put all of the empty cans back in the fridge?" asked way Jack as a single tear made its way down his face. "Danny use your ghost powers to find the one responsible for this injustice" pleaded Jack.

"Oookay, dad you know I don't use my powers just for anything, and before you say something I understand that this isn't just anything for you but it's hardly a reason to go ghost so… I'll leave you to your… mystery." Said Danny as he gently removed the hands of his father form his shoulders, grabbed and apple and exited the kitchen. He made his way into his room as he shook his head slightly. He took a bit out of his apple before putting it on his desk in order to undress. As soon as he changed clothes, Danny took his apple and lazily flopped on his bed. The motion almost knocked his phone down on the ground but he was able to catch it before it slipped away. Crossing his legs and getting comfy on his bed he began toying with his phone. This went on for quite a bit. At some point Danny had dozed off. His nap however was not meant to be as he was rudely awakened by the sound of thunder and the flash of lighting emitting from his window, lighting up his entire room as if it was day, startling him in the process.

*What time is it?* wondered Danny as he noticed that his room was rather dark. He shifted in his bed to position himself to face the window. It wasn't nightfall just yet but the still raging storm was blocking almost all of the sunlight. Danny rose from bed and stretched lazily as he made his way across the room towards the window. Upon reaching his destination and having a better look outside he was surprised to realized that not only was the rain not stopping but it had actually gotten a lot worse. The streets were covered with water to the point where you could only see half of the tires of parked cars.

" _Flood."_ Danny whispered just barely loud enough to hear himself.

"Hmm… Oh well, guess I'm not going anywhere today. Might as well take a shower and see what's there to do around the house." Just as he mouthed off the words, Danny was hit with an instant flashback of his father's fudge mystery. "Actually make that, what's there to do online instead." Danny said to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in another part of Amity Park, Sam was threading through the watery streets. Making her way back home.

"Out of all the days it had to rain! After everything I've done for you NATURE!" She begrudgingly spoke to herself while trying to cover herself from the unrelenting rainfall with her bag.

"Almost there." Sam said as she was nearing her home. She made her way to the place where there was usually a walkway but the all the pouring rain was reducing visibility in general and the amassed water was making it impossible to spot. Sam had barely made two steps on the road as two bright lights appeared as if out of nowhere. The sound of breaks accompanied by a splash, were the sounds that shortly followed…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Quiet Storm**

The sun shined bright the following morning, almost as if the rain storm had never hit Amity Park the previous day. Although the sun had risen a while ago, Danny was still lying in his bed. Unfortunately for him, his comfort was abruptly interrupted by the beams of light peering through his window at just the right angle to cause him frustration. With a face full of sunlight, which only seemed to increase rather than go away, Danny gave up the comfort of his bed and began his usual morning rituals.  
As he was brushing his teeth, he realized that something was off but unable to figure out what exactly was off about this morning he went on with the rest of his morning activities. In a couple of minutes Danny was all done and dressed. He was standing in the middle of his room still trying to figure out what was different about this morning. It wasn't much later when he realized that it was way past breakfast time and yet no one had even attempted to call him.

*That's weird. I know for a fact that both mom and dad are home so what gives?* thought Danny. "Might as well go and check" he said, followed by a short sigh.

Danny exited his room and headed for the kitchen. Upon reaching it he saw both of his parents already sitting on the table, looking kind of strange. What was really odd was that they were being unusually quiet.

"Good morning." announced Danny as he stepped into the room.

"Good morning sweetheart" greeted him Maddie. The greeting however wasn't quite the same as her otherwise upbeat and cheerful morning greetings. Not to mention the lack of any response from his dad. This did not go unnoticed by Danny but he decided that delving into it more at this time wasn't a priority. As he was about to sit down he noticed the lack of any liquid on the table to go with his breakfast so he headed for the fridge.

"So, how come you guys didn't bother to call me for breakfast?" Danny asked as he grabbed the milk and made his way back to his chair. His question however was greeted only with silence.

"Is something the matter? You're acting weird" he said as he raised his cup to take a sip.

Danny's dad sighed heavily, further lowering his head to the table. Maddie placed her left hand on Jack's shoulder and then turned to face Danny.

"Danny, sweetie… I'm afraid that your dad and I have some terrible news."

"What is it mom?" asked Danny as he put his cup back on the table.

"We got a phone call from Jeremy and Pamela Manson this morning… I'm afraid that Sam got into an accident yesterday…"

"Oh for the love of… come on guys, the ghost girlfriend joke got old the first year. It's tired and it's not funny anymore so give it up already." Danny quickly dismissed what he thought were their lame attempts at comedy.

"We're not joking son… I'm sorry." Jack said without making direct eye contact with his son.

"…What?" asked Danny, unsure of what he had just heard.

"She's been hospitalized but we don't know in details how she's doing." said Maddie

Before Danny's mom had the chance to finish her sentence, he was already out of the house. The front door was hanging wide open as Danny hadn't bothered to close it in his rush to exit. Danny ran for a few seconds before turning ghost and taking flight. The air felt moist from all the rain. Going as quickly as he could, he made his way to the hospital shortly. He changed back to normal at the entrance and ran into the building. Receiving the information he needed of Sam's whereabouts, he made his way to the third floor. Upon arriving in the waiting room he saw Sam's mom and her grandma Ida huddled together in their chairs and her dad nervously pacing around with a cup of coffee in his hand. They had bags under their eyes and you could visually tell that they were tired. Danny made his way to him and asked:

"How's Sam doing? Is she okay?"

"I wish I could tell you but we're still waiting. The doctors aren't telling us much. We've been here all night, she already had an operation performed on her yesterday and we're waiting for the one she's going through right now to be over. All we really know is that she's unconscious and that she's fighting for her life in there." answered him Jeremy with a desperate sigh at the end. Danny noticed that the cup of coffee in his hand was shaking. It was painfully obvious to him that her dad was worried for her like never before. And so was he. All Danny could do was to nod his head in response and say how sorry he was for not being there and for learning about it all so late.

He just stood there, staring at the blank hospital floor. His trance like state was shortly interrupted however, as Tucker burst in the room. He had been running that much was apparent by the sweat on his forehead and his fast rate of breathing.

"Danny, **inhale** I just heard **exhale** about what happened!" he struggled to talk with a hand clutching at his chest. Tucker took a minute to calm himself down before continuing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson, I'm deeply sorry about what happened. I wish that there was something I could do." Said Tucker as he removed his hat and looked down. Time seemed to stand still.

About two hours later a doctor entered the waiting room. Everyone had surrounded him instantly. And multiple questions were fired in his direction.

"I need you all to calm yourselves. I am here to address all your worries and questions, and I will. Now I will ask you to calm down and take a seat, please."

"How is my grandchild doing doctor? Please tell us that she'll be alright." Ida spoke first.

"The good news is that the second operation went without a hinge. I am afraid to inform you however that this day will be extremely decisive for her recovery… we've done everything we could but she might not make it through."

"Oh god my baby!" exclaimed Pamela right before breaking down into crying as Ida and Jeremy desperately tried to comfort her.

The room fell into a dreary silence. Only sobs and incoherent attempts at words could be heard now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Taking Root**

A great deal of time had passed since Danny or anyone had heard anything from the nurses and doctors regarding Sam's condition. It was four in the morning when exhaustion started to settle in. Danny's eyelids were starting to close when he was approached by his mother, snapping him out of his trance.  
"You should really head back home and get some rest for what's left of the night."  
"What are you saying? I'm not going anywhere especially…"  
"LISTEN! You're not doing anyone any favors by tiring yourself out. Tucker is already asleep. You should take him and go home."  
"But what if…"  
"If we hear anything I will inform you immediately, I promise so please Danny, go get some rest. Do it for my sake."  
Clutching his hands shut Danny silently nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you." Maddie said relieved as Danny headed for the exit.  
"Come on Tucker, let's go…" he said as he was passing by him, startling him in the process.  
"Whu, huh!?" exclaimed Tucker as he was brought back from his dreams. He was still rubbing his eyes awake when they exited the hospital.  
"We should probably go back to my place." suggested Tucker. "It's way closer, and quite frankly I don't really want to you be all alone."  
"I appreciate it Tucker, I really do. But I'm not going to sleep or stand around doing nothing for that matter." said Danny as he started walking hastily in the opposite direction.  
"What? Hold on just a sec." he said as he quickly caught up to Danny and stared walking beside him.  
"You should go home Tucker, you're tired."  
"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Where you're going, I'm going too. And don't give me that crap about being tired. You're just as tired as I am."  
"If you insist… Thanks man." Said Danny.  
"Don't sweat it. Sooo… what exactly are we going to do?"  
"We're going to the ghost zone." proclaimed Danny.  
"Okay, why?"  
"The way I see it, we can't do much for Sam around here, I'm just hoping that someone over there can."  
"So we're going in blind and just, doing what exactly? Asking random ghosts for help? That's an unusually bad idea even for you." said Tucker, audibly displeased with the plan.  
"No, not just any ghost, if there is any way that can we can help Sam, surely either Clockwork or Frostbite will know… I hope." explained Danny. Tucker said nothing. His lack of response and the silence between them got to Danny.  
"Look, I know it's not much to go by, it's barely even a plan, but I can't just sit around doing nothing."  
"I understand…" he told him. "If we're just going to the two of them, we should probably split up once in the ghost zone, to save time." suggested Tucker. "I'll take the speeder and go talk to Frostbite."  
"No, I'll go talk to him, you should go to Clockwork. You're not dressed for cold weather and I can handle the cold better. Plus Clockwork has been acting weird lately…"  
"Weird how?" asked Tucker.  
"Doesn't matter now, forget about it. Let's just focus on the task at hand." replied Danny. They fell silent as they continued speed walking.

 _(Later at the Fenton lab)_

"Nice, all set up and ready to go then." proclaimed Tucker as he opened the speeder's door and went in. Danny opened the ghost zone portal and jumped inside the speeder. The thrusters were engaged and they were on their way.

"Drop me off a few more clicks forward." Danny told Tucker as he consulted the infi-map.  
"Honestly I don't know why you still use that thing. The upgrades to the navigation systems we installed last month work perfectly. And if you ask me are much more reliable and easy to use."  
"Well that might be true for you but I've used this map so much that I don't feel super comfortable giving it up. And besides, your precious tech still can't accurately pinpoint the location and time of opening portals." Danny smugly retorted.  
"Yeah, yeah, it's only a matter of time. Sooner or later your little 'magic' artifact will be obsolete. It's the way it goes. The way of technological progress my friend." replied Tucker as he waved his hand at Danny. They both shared a short chuckle as Tucker stopped the vehicle.  
"Okay, I'll meet you back at the lab in an hour." said Danny as he transformed into his alter ego and phased through the bottom of the speeder.  
"Good luck." Tucker whispered to himself as he started the engine once again. Danny soon found himself closing in on the snowy realm of the Far Frozen. It wasn't long before he was spotted and approached by a far frozen, likely on lookout duty.  
"Great one, it's an honor to see you back in our lands, how may I be of assistance." he asked Danny.  
"I need to speak to Frostbite, it's very urgent." Danny quickly replied.  
"Of course, right this way oh Great one." Said the far frozen as he led Danny inside a smooth looking ice tunnel located on the side of a mountain.

(Meanwhile)

"There we are." Exclaimed Tucker as he reached Clockwork's tower. He parked the Specter Speeder near the front gate and exited. He knocked on the gate but there was no answer. He knocked again but no one was opening it.  
"Oh come on, don't tell me I came all this way for nothing." Tucker was visibly frustrated. He was about to leave when he just barely overheard a noise coming from inside. Subtly he pushed the gate open and let himself in. He could now more clearly make out that what he had heard was a conversation being helf by Clockwork and someone else. Moving up the stairs he soon found himself at the top of the tower. Clockwork was there and was accompanied by three Observants.  
"Ah, Tucker." exclaimed Clockwork. "I've been expecting you. And you're just in time, they were just leaving."  
"But we still haven't…" one of the Observants began saying something but was interrupted by Clockwork waving at the three of them to leave.  
"We will be back." the Observant said before leaving with the rest. Tucker's gaze followed them as they left. He looked back at Clockwork .  
"What was that about?"  
"Nothing that you should be concerned with." Said Clockwork as he shifted into his old form.  
"No, not that. If you were expecting me and you knew I was out there, then why didn't open the gate, or at least answer?" asked Tucker.  
"Whether or not I did, you'd still be here now. Or did you not let yourself in?" smugly replied Clockwork.  
"…yeah… I guess you have a point there." Answered Tucker as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"So you know why I'm here then?"  
"No, sadly I do not know that, you see we've been experiencing some… technical difficulties when it comes to looking into the future as of late." said Clockwork as he pointed to his screens which were for the most part all fuzzy beyond recognition. "So might I inquire as to why you've come to visit?" Tucker's expression immediately saddened.  
"It's pretty bad back home. Sam had an accident and is in a very bad condition we can't really do much more for her so Danny thought that it was worth the shot to come and ask you help. Or any information that might be of use." informed him Tucker.  
"Interesting…" said Clockwork as he returned to his monitors.  
"Interesting? What do you mean interesting?"  
"I mean exactly what I said. That these current events are rather intriguing." Replied Clockwork without looking back at him.  
"Is that all you have to say?" Tucker was now visibly mad.  
"I can't help you, not really, not in the way that you desire."  
"Well than I guess this was just a waste of time." said Tucker as he began to walk away.  
"Time is never wasted my boy. Do tell Danny to come see me when you meet him."  
"Sure, I just hope he's having better luck with Frostbite." said Tucker as he finally left. The tower fell into silence. Only the slight buzzing of the monitors could be heard now.  
"Frostbite you say… troubling…" said Clockwork to himself as he stroked his beard.

(Back to Danny)

"We've arrived Great one." said the far frozen leading him. They had arrived in what looked like a small village inside a hallowed out ice cavern. The place was illuminated by several large looking crystal formations spread across the ceiling. They bathed their surroundings in a pale blue light similar to normal sunlight. Danny however had no time to gawk at what was being presented to him.  
"Where is Frostbite?" he hastily asked. The far frozen pointed just right of him. Turning right, Danny was able to spot him in the distance as he was approaching to greet them along with several more of his subjects.  
"Ah! It is a great honor to see you amidst our people again oh Great one, …."  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm a really big hurry. I need your help." Danny cut him off.  
"As always I will be glad to provide you with any assistance but you seem exhausted, trust me I can tell. Surely it would be best if you rested first and then we can…"  
"No, you don't understand. There's no time for any of that, my friend is in danger as we speak, there is no time to waste."  
"If the situation is such as you describe then by all means we will try and help immediately but we do need to know what is it exactly that you need." comforted him Frostbite.  
"There was an accident and Sam was wounded really badly. She's been unconscious ever since. Is there anything that you know of that could help heal her or anything at all that would save her life?"  
"We could place her in cryogenic sleep to preserve her life at its current state."  
"No, that's not the kind of life I want for her, can't you do anything else?  
"I'm afraid I am no human doctor."  
"Then all of this was for nothing." said Danny as he fall on his knees.  
"If your human doctors could not do anything more to help her body heal, then perhaps…" as Frostbite said that, Danny immediately looked up at him.  
"Perhaps what?" he asked.  
"Perhaps strengthening her spirit will yield success."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There is a place located on the very far reaches of the ghost zone, where no ghost dwell. A place even more rapidly shifting and changing then the ghost zone itself. A great ruin of marble and granite as strong and hard as diamonds engulfed by ever-growing moss and other greenery from eons past."  
"And how does that help exactly?" asked Danny.  
"The place itself helps some ghosts grow stronger. Healing any old scars they may have suffered before passing. I cannot guarantee that it will have much if any effect on your human friend but perhaps it could help her recover."  
"That's definitely something but I don't think that moving her at all is an option. And why did you say that 'some' ghosts grow stronger? How exactly does it work?"  
"The process itself is not completely known to us but as far as we know the ruins hold a power. A power which once inside shows the ghost all his past memories. His regrets, dreams, fears, hopes and his whole being. Through strength of will, determination and courage a ghost can overpower all of its turmoil and  
become stronger as a whole being." explained Frostbite.  
"And if he fails?"  
"The power of the ruins would still invigorate him but it will twist his mind and soul into insanity, losing himself in the process. As for your predicament, we could provide you with a vessel for the mystical energy but you will have to travel to the very center of the ruins to gather it and I cannot guarantee what effect it will have on you Great one. After all you are not neither a human nor a ghost. Will you still be willing to go?" asked Frostbite a bit concerned. Danny paused to think for a brief moment.  
"I'm going, Sam is important to me and her spirit is strong, I'm sure of it. I don't know anyone more concerned with the wellbeing of others and pretty much the whole planet as a whole. I just need to be strong this one time, for her. Show me where to go." Danny told Frostbite as he handed him his map.  
"With the infi-map there are quite a few short cuts you should be able the catch." Said frostbite as his frozen finger moved across the magical fabric of the map.  
"It's still a long way to go… Sorry Tucker guess I'll be late but there's no time to waste by going back home."

(An hour or so later in the lab)

The Specter Speeder emerged from the portal and landed.  
"DANNY! I'M BACK!" shouted Tucker as he exited the vehicle. His voice was heard throughout the house but there was no answer. "Guess he's not back yet. Yet another win for technology over magic." Said Tucker to himself as his stomach began to grumble. "Man I'm starving. Hope Danny doesn't mind me making myself a sandwich or two while I wait." Two hours later Jack came back home only to find him sleeping face planted in a half eaten sandwich in the kitchen. Jack snickered and went on to look for his son. When he couldn't find him anywhere, Jack returned to the kitchen and gently shook Tucker awake.  
"Where's Danny?"  
"Whuh? Oh, he should be here any minute now let me just…" said Tucker as he looked at his watch, realizing that he'd been asleep for a long time and Danny was nowhere to be found. "Oh geez. This probably isn't good."  
"What's not good? What's going on here?"  
The following hours were filled with explanations and worries. In the meantime Danny was getting within sight range of the shifting ruins. Clutching the icy vessel Frostbite had given him he closed the distance, braced himself and entered.  
"Huh. I don't feel any different. Just slightly heavier maybe… gotta press on." he said to himself. Just as he was about to go through a moldy doorway it suddenly became overgrown with vines. Danny reched to pull the vines out of his way but to his surprise behind the vines there was no longer a doorway but a solid granite wall. He tried to phase through it but once he passed to the other side he found himself in the same place as before.  
"Well this is annoying." he said a bit frustrated. It took Danny quite a while but he soon found his way to what seemed to be the center of the ruins. It was a relatively big room which stayed motionless as everything around it moved and shifted. And in its center stood a pedestal surrounded by green mist. Danny walked to it and placed the vessel on the pedestal. The room was shook by a small tremor as the mist began to gather around the crystalline vessel, making it glow green. Once everything settled Danny took it and hastily made his way out.

(Back at the hospital)  
Sam's life supporting systems emitted an alarm, alerting the nurses and doctors of her fading heartbeat. With haste Sam was moved back into the operating room as her close ones were left to worry yet again. It was now the other day. Sam has survived but was still as motionless and unconscious as before. It was then that Danny made his entrance in the hospital via a recently opened portal in the bathroom. He was greeted by his mom and Tucker. Danny pulled Tucker to the side to talk to him.  
"Dude, where have you been all this time? You put me in a very uncomfortable position." told him Tucker. "Pfff, never mind that, did you find anything useful?"  
"As a matter of fact I did… Well I think so."  
"What do you mean you think so?"  
"It's not a guarantee."  
"Then it's probably not a good idea to do anything right now."  
"Why?"  
"Sam had another emergent operation… she was really close to… you know."  
"Then we don't have any time to lose."  
"I don't know about this."  
"Well what else can we do Tucker? We went and did all this for nothing then? I may have a way to help Sam right in my hands and you want me to just wait? Wait for what? A miracle?"  
"Woah! Take it easy man. I'm not the bad guy here. Besides you don't look so hot. You look paler than usual as a matter of fact, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, but Sam isn't and you're either with me or not."  
"Ughhhh… fine, let's go." finally submitted Tucker. Danny took hold of him turning them both intangible and phasing them through several walls until they reached Sam's room. Seeing her lay there motionless and hooked up to several machines made Danny's heart sank.  
"So what do you do now?" asked Tucker.  
"I'm not completely sure but Frostbite did say that this should have healing properties" said Danny as he placed the glowing vessel next to Sam's body.  
"I guess that now we just wait…"  
They both sat there looking for any sign of success but nothing was happening.  
"Danny… I don't think it's working."  
"It has to! It just has to!" and just as he finished saying that the glow from within the icy vessel dissipated.  
"Look!" said Tucker. Sam's body moved ever so slightly. Danny rushed over to her, holding her head yup and waiting for her to open her eyes. His joy however quickly turned to shock as Sam opened her eyes only to reveal that they were now glowing bright green.  
"Oh no…" whispered Danny as he and Tucker were blown out of the room by a powerful wave of force emitted by Sam's body. It seemed like instead of helping Sam recover, the mystical power of the ruins had instead given life back to whatever remnants of Undergrowth remained within Sam. Her devotion to greenery now twisted and powering her new form even more so than before. Danny attempted to stand but his attempt was quickly shut down by a thick vine smacking him across the hospital floor and sending him flying through several wall, ending up outside. The prolonged depravity of sleep and emotional turmoil was getting to him in a big way. Clutching his side in pain he got on his feet.  
"Sam, I know you're in there, please I don't want to fight you!" he screamed. His pleas fell on deaf ears however as the only response given back was another even bigger and thorny vine flying his way, landing a crunching direct hit on him. Danny was knocked unconscious as he flew across the sky. He hit several signs and building before disappearing into a ghost zone portal conveniently located on the side of a billboard he was flying towards.

Side note – I did also make a bit of art to go with this chapter, I tried to make it look as closely to Butch's style as I could. I'm hoping to do more as I keep going but we'll see. 


End file.
